


In the summer...

by AlixxBlack



Series: Percy Jackson & Co. In Love [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, and he wants percy to know, angsty, but man he loves will, he is kind of shady, nico is over percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixxBlack/pseuds/AlixxBlack
Summary: The seasons used to mean something very different to Nico, but those days are gone.And he wants Percy Jackson to know that he's moved on.





	In the summer...

In the summer, your eyes sparkled green like the seaweed beneath the waves,

I remembered every brush against my skin, and it left my nights in a haze,

Gods, I thought you were a forbidden fruit that I could only dream about loving.

 

In the fall, your messy black hair flew around with every breath from the wind,

By then it was clear that you were in love with Annabeth, my love a secret sin,

But I couldn’t let go of the fact that I saw you when I closed my eyes each night.

 

In the winter, you were gone, and I was happy not to see you in everything at camp,

You went home to your mom, made only better by Annabeth going home to her dad,

I hoped that the distance would give me a chance, but I should have known better.

 

In the spring, I’d forgotten what your face looked like and I was grateful for it,

I sulked, going back and forth between camps and my dad’s domain, my life was this,

Running around and wishing to forget my love for you, and I did, thanks to Will Solace.

 

He shines brighter than the sun, he’s stronger than the sea,

Maybe he doesn’t seem like much to others, but he’s everything to me,

I can’t believe I ever loved you, Percy Jackson, I can’t believe I thought it was true,

But I’m glad the seasons have new meanings now, and none of them about you.


End file.
